After All This Time
by Queen of Disney
Summary: Eight year old Alec meets eight year old Magnus when his family moves to New York. They become best friends and life is good till magnus at 12 deciedes to come out to his religous family as Bisextual and it does not go well. Magnus is left orphaned and a family adopts him and he leaves to live in England. 6 years later they meet again but gone is that geeky kid Alec knew humanMalec
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "A New Neighbor"

Loud sounds from outside woke Alec from his slumber. Alec opened his eyes and looked at the time, and he groaned when he saw it was only seven in the morning. Alec knew that most eight year olds had insane amounts of energy like his younger siblings Izzy and Jace, but he also understood that there were two weeks till he went back to school. So Alec knew he had to savor this time were he could sleep in. However, whatever noise that woke him up did not agree. Alec was about to get up and look out the window to see what the fuss was about when his bedroom door opened and we has hit with a ball of energy. Alec did not even need to wonder who it was because Izzy's opened her mouth and practically blew out his eardrum by saying "We have new neighbors!" Well, Alec thought that explains what that noise was about. Soon, Jace entered his room as well and they all looked out the window in hopes of getting a look at the new neighbors. The first person they saw was a middle-aged woman and behind her a middle-aged man who Alec guessed was her husband. Then, as the next figure got out of the house to get more boxes Alec felt the world stop and he momentarily lost his breath because the couple had a son who was around Alec's age. And in Alec's most humble opinion he was beautiful, he had sun-kissed skin, jet black hair, and the most amazing eyes Alec had ever seen they were a Gold color with a swirls of green and the pupil silted like a cat. Alec felt like he was looking at someone who he could be friends with or at least he hoped he could. Alec could not wait to meet the beautiful boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "The beginning and the End"

Soon the Lightwood children were called to eat breakfast by their mother and father. Jace, Izzy, and he raced to the kitchen. There Alec saw his mother had set up the table and his father reading the newspaper, as well as his new baby brother Max in the highchair. After breakfast Alec's mother Maryse said "We should greet the neighbors into the neighborhood." Alec tried to not let his excitement show at the thought of meeting the pretty boy he saw earlier. All the Lightwoods left and walked across the yard to their neighbors' house with a pie in hand. After a brief introduction to the Bane family Jace and Alec were volunteered to help bring boxes in. Alec went to the moving truck to get a box and saw the pretty boy from before he decided to introduce himself. Alec tapped the boys shoulder and when he turned around Alec stuck out his hand and said "Hi, my name is Alec welcome to the neighborhood." The boy smiled and shook his hand firmly saying in a honey-smooth voice that sounded like a lullaby to Alec "Hello my name is Magnus, Magnus Bane." Alec was so taken by everything that was Magnus that he said the first thing that came to his mind saying "You are shiny," Alec immediately felt his cheeks warm from embarrassment but Magnus simply replied "It is called glitter darling." That started a friendship unlike any other. Alec and Magnus spent the rest of summer together, every single moment that they could. When school began they were in the same class and they became even more inseparable. By the time they went to middle school everyone knew that if someone wanted to find Magnus look for Alec and if someone wanted to find Alec look for Magnus. When they were twelve and in seventh grade Alec noticed that his feelings for Magnus were not normal like how he would get butterflies when he was close to Magnus, how he had a gut wrenching feeling when he saw Magnus talking to someone else, and especially how he would get the biggest and goofiest smile on his face when Magnus called his Alexander. One day while Alec was hanging out in Magnus' room Manus looked up at him and blurted out "I'm Bisexual," it took Alec completely by surprise and by the time he processed it Magnus had feared the worst "It is okay if you do not want to be friends anymore, I understand." Alec immediately took Magnus' crying face in both his hands and with his thumb whipped the tears way saying "I will never leave you." For a moment they just looked into each other's eyes then Magnus hugged Alec. Alec was so happy he liked Magnus for everything he was he liked that Magnus was exceptional at science, how his classes were called "nerd glasses", he loved that Magnus liked to wear bowties just everything. Alec's phone rang it was Izzy telling his that mom wanted to go home for dinner. Before he left Magnus told him that he planned to tell his parents tonight because he was not one to hide who he was. Alec wished him luck because he knew that Magnus' parents were very religious and conservative. That night around 10pm as Alec was about to sleep he heard a cry for help coming from Magnus' house. Alec ran to his parents' room to tell them and they called the cops as they ran to the Bane's house. Alec waited outside in the front lawn when the police and paramedics came and entered the house. A body was brought out in a black bag and Alec knew that someone died. Then Mr. Bane came out in handcuffs and two police man holding him by the shoulders and they led him to the police car, he was getting arrested. Then Magnus came out on a white bed with an oxygen mask on his sleeping face with paramedics around. They led him to the ambulance and Maryse went with Magnus as the ambulance's sirens came to life as they drove away. Robert Lightwood drove everyone remaining to the hospital, there Alec found out that Mrs. Bane committed suicide and that Mr. Bane blamed it on Magnus because he found out that night that not only was Magnus interested in guys but that he was not his son. Apparently Mrs. Bane thought that God was punishing her for her infidelity, so she killed herself after she confessed what she had done and locked herself in her room. Then when Magnus and Mr. Bane could open the door they saw her hanging there. Mr. Bane lost it and dragged Magnus to the bathroom were he tried to drown him. Or at least that was what Magnus told the cops when he woke up.

Time Jump

It had been a couple months since the 'incident' as Magnus likes to call it and Alec felt his heart breaking with how Magnus had changed he was colder like he froze his heart so he could never get hurt again. Just when Alec thought things could not get worse Magnus was adapted to a Will and Tessa Harondale, but he wanted to keep his last name Bane. They were a loving couple that was not the problem the problem was that before they decided to adopt Magnus, because they met him by chance when the orphanage went to Central Park, that they would move to England and they decided to take Magnus with them. The fair well at the airport had a lot of tears from the Lightwoods, but no one was as devastated as Alec. As he watched the plan take off into the he felt like this was the beginning to the end of his most treasured friendship and first crush.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "So We Meet Again"

Beep Beep Beep that was the first thing Alec heard when he was ripped away from his dream. What a good dream it was, he dreamed of Magnus. Yes, it was sad but true he still had a major crush on a person he has not seen in six years. Granted for some time he thought he was in love with his adoptive brother Jace, but that had not turned out very well. Alec huffed and got out of bed to turn off the alarm and start getting ready for his senior year of High School thank the angel he was almost done Izzy and Jace still had a year left since they were juniors. Alec got ready and while he made breakfast he told his siblings to hurry up because he wanted to leave before their parents woke up. Alec loved his parents he really did, but he had come out to them last year and his father did not take it well. Robert was at least trying and Alec thought to himself no one died and his father did not try to kill him so he supposed it was not so bad. It was just really awkward, so to avoid the simple one sentence greetings he wanted to leave as soon as possible. When Jace and Izzy were ready they got in Alec's car that he got from his parents for his eighteenth birthday. Alec for an unknown reason felt like today was going to be an exceptionally good day. They got to the school and met up with their group of friends or more like the boyfriend and girlfriend of his sibling. Clary was Jace's girlfriend at first Alec did not really like her, but then she grew on him, plus she was one of the most level headed person in the group full of lunatics. Speaking of lunatics Izzy's boyfriend Simon spotted us and dragged Clary over to where the Lightwoods were. The bell rang and Alec went to homeroom. Alec was not really paying attention to what the teacher until she mentioned a new student, and that caught Alec's attention. He tuned in just in time to hear the name of the new student's name, and Alec's heart rate accelerated to a dangerous pace when the teacher said " Magnus Bane please introduce yourself to the class." Alec knew that it was stupid but he looked around for large black glasses, but no matter how hard he looked he could not see the Magnus Bane that haunted his memories. There was a squeak out a chair against the floor that brought Alec once again out of mind and he looked toward the sound. What Alec saw caused his heart to momentarily stop and his breath to catch. The boy was gorgeous oh who was Alec kidding he though he looks like he was a God. His skin was sun kissed- honey-brown, he was tall like taller than Alec and that hardly happens (And Alec found that very attractive), his clothes were a statement in themselves, he wore black leather skinny jeans that looked like a second pair of skin and showed off his long model legs. He was in a purple vest that was over a tight highlighter yellow undershirt. And his neck was adored with necklaces ranging from long to short. In short the attire would look ridiculous on anyone else but on Magnus it worked (really well). And just when Alec was about to question whether this was his Magnus he saw the glitter and just knew. Next was his face, sharp cheek bones, a small (cute) noise, soft looking lips (not that Alec was looking), spiked midnight black hair with blue streaks, but Magnus' most prominent feature were his gold-green cat looking eyes that were highlighted with black eyeliner and eye shadow. Not only was Magnus (extremely) appealing to the eyes when he spoke it was with that lullaby voice (granted it was deeper Alec thought) and Alec was about to die on the spot because Magnus had acquired a hint of a British accent. In simple terms Alec thought Magnus was the definition of puberty doing its best work. Gone was that geeky boy Alec knew and in his place a super model. Alec's eyes followed as Magnus walked back to his seat no walked was not the right word it lacked the grace and confidence in which Magnus moved. He was broken out of his thoughts when the teacher called on him, he said here and looked at Magnus to see him already looking at him. Alec felt a blush was now prominent so he looked down so Magnus would not see. After class was over Alec got up and rushed to his locker to get his stuff for the next class, when he closed his locker he was face to face with a smiling Magnus. Alec swears he could just melt into the floor with that smile. Then Magnus says "So we meet again." All Alec's brain is capable of saying is "Your shiny," Magnus throws his head back and laughs (Alec feels like he would do anything to hear that sound again) and says "It's called glitter darling." And that is all it takes for Alec to practically attack Magnus with a hug. Luckily Magnus just hugs back. After they compare schedules and find they have the same classes except 5th were Magnus has Drama and Alec has Art. They spend all day together and it is perfect. At night after eating dinner with his family and talking about his day Alec goes to his room. He texts Magnus goodnight (Alec was happy when he got his number) and got an immediate reply from Magnus **Good night to you too darling :)**

Alec smiled and drifted off to sleep thinking about a beautiful voice saying so we meet you again, yes Magnus so we meet again. Alec fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face and it did not fade away when Alec woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"It's Not a Date"

 **One Month later**

Alec's POV:

My family and I were eating dinner in silence because my parents were back for the weekend and it was always uncomfortable around them. Then the silence was broken by the ringtone of "For Your Entertainment" blasting from my phone. I blush and curse Magnus in my mind, and I curse myself for letting him chose his ringtone as well as for not putting my phone on silent. Magnus and I have grown back together in this past month that he has strutted back into my life. We are the best of friends Jace even got jealous saying I found a new Parabati, but I told his that was ridiculous and that he is my only Parabati. Anyway back to what I was saying, we have grown really close, we are each other's screen saver and we both have the same lock saver, a picture of the two of us when we were little courtesy of my mother. We got to know each other all over again. I learned that he really loves glitter and shopping, he has a cat named Chairman Meow, he lives by himself at the moment and he really missed New York while he was away, he wants to be a fashion designer because he wants to help people express who they are, and a bunch of other things. In return I told him that I was gay and that for a while I thought I was in love with Jace, I told him about my love for reading and how I want to be an author one day because although I am shy I have a voice inside that better comes out in writing, that I really missed him while he was away, and other stuff as well. I did not however mention my crush on him because I would have died of embarrassment.

Much like now when my phone when off, my parents just looked at me with their eyebrows raised while Izzy and Jace laughed at my misery. I excuse myself and run up stairs to my room, I shut the door and answer the phone silently laughing at what he put his contact name to be for the hundredth time.

 **The High Warlock of Brooklyn is calling…..**

"Hello Magnus, you just interrupted me eating this better be good."

" **Hello to you too, honestly Alexander with your kindness and friendliness it's amazing you don't have the whole school lining up to be your friend."**

"Magnus either you tell me what's up or I hang up and go back to eating."

" **Fine… I was uh… wondering if uh… you would like to go to the movies with me this weekend? The new Marvel movie came out and I know that you like Marvel and I like hot guys so want to go together?"**

Magnus was nervous that never happened and I do not know why he would be nervous we hang out all the time. So I answer "Of course Mags, what are friends for?"

" **Of course…friends…go to the movies all the time. I will pick you up Saturday at ten be ready. Bye Alexander have a goodnight."**

I don't even get to say goodnight before he hangs up. I thought that was weird, but that was the least of my worries because now I was nervous for Saturday. I go downstairs to finish dinner and mom tells me to not answer calls while at diner only if it's an emergency, I roll my eyes and proceed to tell her that with Magnus it is always an emergency. After we all finish eating I ask Izzy to meet me in my room, because she is the only one I feel who will tease me the least if I ask for help picking out what to wear for Saturday. So I go and knock on her door.

"Hey Izzy can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Alec, what's up?"

"Um… Magnus and I are…uh…going to the movies on Saturday, and uh…I wanted help with what to wear."

"OMG you guys are finally going on a date, of course I'll help you brother of mine, oh first dates how exiting!"

"Oh uh it not uh, uh date. We are going as friends, but you know I would like it to be a date. Uh yeah."

"Don't worry Alec, after I am done with you Magnus will not be able to resist you."

Izzy and I spent what felt like years trying to find something in my closet that was not worn or that didn't have holes in it. Once we did Izzy made me try it on, I was in the bathroom and I had to admit that I didn't look so bad. It took so long for me to try to go to sleep due to me being so nervous. All I could think about is Saturday as a I felt sleep close my eyes and take me to dream land where I dreamt about yellow-green cat eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I am so sorry that it took me so long to upload another chapter but, I'm graduating high school this year and college so yeah I'm supper packed with stuff. I will upload when I have the chance. Thank You to everyone who asked for me to continue writing. Please comment, criticism is always welcome to better my writing.

"The Not Date"

Chapter 5

ALEC POV.

It was finally Saturday and I was waiting for Magnus to pick me up and I was basically pacing and it was annoying Izzy so much that she said I would burn a whole through the floor. Honestly, I have no clue why I am so nervous if Magnus and I have hung out every weekend since we reconnected. Maybe it has something to with the fact that I have a massive crush on Magnus and I really wish this was a date. Well, all I can do is continue to space until Magnus picks me up I just hope I don't embarrass myself.

MAGNUS POV.

"Catharina you don't understand, I asked him out on a date and he took it as a friend thing, and now I don't know what to wear which is like what the glitter because I am Magnus Bane I always know what to wear…" I was interrupted by Ragnor who seemed to show up out of nowhere.

"Will you stop your consistent babbling, I already have a head ache, if the boy doesn't want to date you then you can't force him."

Magnus pouted and turned to Catherina and asked "Cat why did I invite him over he can give as much emotional support as a tree can move, Ragnor my green little cabbage, have no heart."

Ragnor just scuffed and walked to Magnus' kitchen to look through his cabinets for something to eat. Meanwhile Catharina came out of Magnus' closet with an outfit and told Magnus to wear this and get out because it was almost time to pick Alec up.

Magnus considered the outfit with accessories and some glitter and he thought it just might work. He then proceeded to through himself at Catherina and hug the life out of her. "Thank you Cat you're a life saver."

After about an hour of Magnus styling himself until he deemed himself ready Magnus, said goodbye to his friends and cuddled his cat Chairman Meow goodbye, Magnus was on his way to pick up Alec.

ALEC POV.

"That's it Izzy, he is not coming, nope he doesn't want to be my friends…"

"Really Alec, stop this is Magnus we are talking about he is always late, of course he wants to be your friend, so sit down before you have a heart attack."

I was about to respond when the sound of the doorbell rang through the quite house. I quickly said goodbye to Izzy and ran for the door. When I opened it I had all the air sucked out of my lungs because there stood Magnus in a floral button down shirt with a pink bowtie and extremely tight black jeans, and military boots, his hair had been changed to pink highlights, his nails a dark pink, and his makeup flawless. Basically he was flawless and the setting sun was enwrapping him in a golden hue that made him look magical and other worldly. He smiled up at me and it felt like I was staring at the sun, but the only difference is that I found I could not look away from his smile even if there was a chance that I could be blinded.

"Well my darling Alexander, you do clean up nicely. You look absolutely stunning buttercup."

Yup I'm sure I was as red as a tomato and I'm pretty sure that was what Magnus was aiming for.

At the Movies

ALEC POV.

The walk to the movies consisted of Magnus talking about new clothing designs he was working on and me listening intently. I am not one who is good with words plus I could listen to Magnus all day and never bore of his intricate and animated ways of speaking. Magnus had paid for the movies while I insisted on paying for the snacks. Once we were seated and the movie started I turned my attention eagerly to the screen I have been waiting for Thor the Dark World for months now. Halfway through the movie I heard Magnus let out a exaggerated yawn and stretch his arms. I thought nothing of it until I felt him out his arm around me. I stopped breathing and became stiff, but this was Magnus and he always felt like home, like I was safe with him so I took a chance and leaned into his arm around me. We didn't discuss it, and neither did we discuss the fact the on the way to my house we were walking so close that our shoulders and hands constantly brushed. I certainly didn't comment when I felt his fingers touch my hand I did however, slowly turn my hand and he slowly intertwines our fingers. His hand felt right, every crease and space fit perfectly like I was mint to hold his hand. When we reached my house I was sad to feel the loss of contact with his hand, but when Magnus smiled me and thanked me for joining him I was helpless to do anything else but smile back. I had a burst of confidence that I have no idea where it came from, but I kissed his cheek and ran inside. One I was inside I took a deep breath and sighed slowly combining to the ground. My lips tingled from where they had touched Magnus' impossibly soft cheek. Without my permission my lips formed into the largest smile, and it stayed there even as I fell asleep. I knew we could have to talk about it eventually, but for now I am content with dreaming of superheroes and a warm hand and beautiful caramel skin and glowing yellow eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A Life Well Lived

Third POV

Alec has now celebrated his 89th birthday on a hospital bed with both his sons Max and Raphael Lightwood- Bane. Magnus his beloved husband had recently passed away las year around October, he died at the age of 92. It hit the Lightwood-Family hard and when he took his last breath to tell Alec he loved him, Alec then had a heart attack. He told his children that it was simply the pain of losing his one true love. Alec knows he will soon die; however, his children all have jobs and are well off, so he does not fear for them when he dies. He knows it will sadden them, but he is ready to be with Magnus again if there is life after death. He had been far too long without Magnus' over exaggerated personality and he missed his love and warmth. Alec took a moment to look back on his life and see how Magnus had truly changed his life. He was once a closeted, scared teenager that had a crush on his adopted brother. He had a period of thinking no one could love him, Alec was a person who would do anything for the people he loved he was the protector the one who had to stay strong, but at the time he had no one he could feel safe enough to show weakness to sure he had his sister but he wanted to be strong in her eyes. Alec thought there was nothing special about him, he was not beautiful like Izzy and he was not as amazing as Jace he was just Alec there weird brother, but nothing more. Then Magnus came back into his life and suddenly someone paid more attention to him than his siblings. Found something in him that made him more intriguing than his siblings. Then Alec got the courage from Magnus to come out because he knew that he would not trade Magnus for anything coming out might bring. Suddenly Alec's dull life burst into color, and he loved it. He suddenly found himself loving the name Alexander that he had hated for so long but only when Magnus spoke it. He found that he had someone to talk to and a shoulder to cry on, with Magnus he did not have to be strong because Magnus taught him that tears do not make you weak they make you human. Most of all he felt a love that he never knew he was capable of and he felt that incredible love given back to him. He never thought he could love someone as much as Magnus then they got married and started a family. Alec simply loved Magnus even more when their children came along. Alec and Magnus did not see his children orphans or broken when they cried about their past when they were told, they saw them as soldiers. Alec never imagined this life for himself not even in his wildest dreams. Sure there were ups and downs. There were times that he feared that he and Magnus were over, but they always fought for each other. No matter how crazy Magnus could get Alec adored him so much, Alec knew he could have had a miserable life without Magnus and he is glade he met Magnus. As Alec felt himself getting sleepy he thought of that fateful day that the Banes moved into the house next door and he saw his green-golden eyed kitten. The dates, the hugs, the kisses, the tears, his first time, and the overwhelming feeling of happiness and love. So he turned his head back to his two crying children and gave his last piece of fatherly advice before he left.

Alec POV

My children do not cry for me, I have lived a happy life full of the best this life has to offer. I love you both more than anything in this world and I know that you are sad about me and papa but remember all the laughter and love we gave you. I know that neither of you are married nor you both are still searching for that one person you cannot life without. My last advice to you is that find someone who inspires you to be a better version of yourself that you never even knew you had inside of you, someone who you love more then you thought humanly possible, find someone you want to have dates gone wrong with, who you want to cry with, laughs with, giggle with, have food fights with, lazy days wrapped up in each other and needing nothing else, someone who you can not fall asleep without, someone who you can suffer through the day just to come back home to them, someone who's happiness will bring you happiness, someone who you can fight with and still love each other. I don't really believe in soul mates but find someone who completes you in every way that you start to question that belief because that person fits you so perfectly that they must have been created just for you. Find someone who inspires you and supports you even, someone who you could just stare at all your life and never get bored of. Because when you do then happiness will come naturally to you no matter what you have been through every hardship will be lifted because you have a person to help you carry that weight and make you feel loved when you are at your lowest and that is all you have left to offer. I believe that love is the most beautiful in the world, to find a love that transcendes death. Do not cry my children I found my other half and this year without him has felt like an eternity. I love you my children and I want you to experience that magical love. I am ready to see my green- golden eyed kitten again we have been apart far too long.

Third person POV

Alec then closed his eyes to the world with a smile on his face because he knows that his love is waiting for him. After all this time they were inseparable in life now they would be together for eternity. Alec's heart rate meter flat lined and he was gone. But his children would always remember to find that love that his parents had because it was truly a great love story.


End file.
